Assassin's Power
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Helping people is worthless...People should just be dominated by the powerful fighters like me... -Lass
1. Lass's Thoughts

Why do they call me insane? All of them.. I thought they were my friends! I ensure you that I am perfectly fine. Just because I took a few lives doesn't mean I'm insane! If I was insane...I wouldn't have been able to kill those people easily. It takes a lot of work to kill people! Besides...those people were worthless. This world only deserves to be inhabited by powerful and stealthy fighters!

For they all think this disease has ruined my senses and thinking... This disease has sharpened my senses! I can now hear words from heaven and words from hell! I can hear words from everywhere. Curses, comments, all of them flow through my ears as we speak! I can hear the calls of my mother from heaven and my devilish father from hell!

My life had a dark past. I had a kind mother, evil father, and a rival half-brother. Besides that I was imprisoned by the wacko Nightmare Circus. Soon I escaped only to be controlled by Kaze'aze the demon that ruined everyone's lives.

Despite all that pain I met great comrades whom I served with to protect people. Little did I know that I wasted my life by doing that. But still, I probably didn't waste all of my life before. I met a person who could make all my pain go away in a heartbeat, literally. Her name was Arme. Too bad she decided to help people. Maybe she'll realize one day.

Now don't believe that I'm insane. I'm telling you that I'm certainly not. You won't accuse me of being insane after hearing my glorious plan.

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

I'm not insane..

You heard me right? I said that **I'm not insane**. Try to understand or I'll think of you being insane. Don't mess with me. I can kill you in a heartbeat. It'll be so quick you won't even notice it...

Helping is stupid.

Helping worthless beings is stupid.

Forgiveness is something that I never can give...

But what do I do now? I'm chained up here. My hands, feet, and neck are all chained to the wall. It's extremely painful to resist. I can't believe that stupid Knight Master said that I have to be locked up over here as punishment for killing worthless beings. Even Arme agreed.

This world is messed up with goodness and love. I have to change it to the way it should be. Superior fighters stay at top while others are forced to die or be slaves.. That sounds like a perfect world...

But how do I do that?

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Do you guys think it's messed up? I think it is. I may continue it... That's your opinion! And BTW please vote on my poll that is on my profile to coordinate me throughout my stories! I'll really appreciate it! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Arme's Thoughts

My boyfriend is insane. He really is insane. Insane with power. Insane with anger. Insane with hate. But that hate could be targeted against someone...maybe me?

It's all my fault and I know it. I'm the reason why my dear Lassie went insane. I'm the reason why he went out and killed all those innocent villagers.

Those villagers...they all left the local village. Before they used to live peacefully with faith in the Grand Chase because they were strong and fought for goodness. But ever since Lass attacked them all...they ran away with fear. The death toll was 37 people. 5 of those people were _children under the age of 13_.

I killed Lass's love. I broke down all of the kindness and love that he had worked so hard to build inside of him to block off his dark past. I called him a terrible boyfriend and I called him a _bitch_ after screaming about how he's an evil person, not a good person. I reminded him of the people he killed under Kaze'aze's control. I made fun of his family, saying that his mother and his father obviously abandoned him because they expected him to become a bloodthirsty killer.

And then I finished the last of trust he had in anyone. I summoned a Meteor Storm aimed directly at him. Fortunately, he quickly dodged all of the meteors, but when my attack was over, the assassin stared at me with disbelief. He was giving me the, "Did you just try to kill your boyfriend?", look. I immediately realized my mistake but it was too late. I called out his name but he was already gone.

That night I was crying in my bed, cursing myself for being so stupid. Lass was strong physically, but he was emotionally weak. Then the Knight Master called all of us. Most of the Chase felt drowsy as it was around 11:30 P.M. But what Knight Master said woke us up for good.

_"Lass is killing innocent people in the local village."_

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

It's all my fault..

You heard me right? **It's all my fault.** There's no way you can say otherwise. I broke Lass down emotionally. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I wish I could somehow say sorry to him. Would he forgive me?

Does he even have forgiveness in his heart?

If there's one thing I've learned from what happened in the past three days, it's that the ones you hold dearly are the ones who you can easily let go. And I hope to hold Lass's hand again.

Love and friendship are great things that a person should never part from. I'm learning that the hard way, and I want my Lassie back.

But how do I do that?

* * *

><p><strong>Continued.<strong>

**Currently in Bangladesh to meet my sick grandfather. He had a brain tumor and now has 80% of his body paralyzed. He is seeing me for the first time in 4 years and cries, but we try to stop him from crying because it hurts his throat. I'll be back in New York by September 11th, though I'll miss 1 or 2 days of school.**

**Meh~**

**Should I really continue it? I have this whole crazy plot. I may even put my OC Dagian from "Dagian is Back" in here.**

**If I should continue it, then I don't think you should read these spoilers:**

******SPOILER: WAR AGAINST LASS**

**SPOILER: ARME IS PREGNANT**

**SPOILER: ABANDONED CHILD**

**SPOILER: HIDING**

**SPOILER: KIDNAPPING**

**SPOILER: I LIKE PIE!**


End file.
